Reaching OUt
by Jadedrumer311
Summary: *Songfic* How does Spoiler feel about her distant Boy Wonder?


Reaching Out  
  
It's been months since I've seen you. It feels like it has been years since I have actually talked to you. You have always made me feel so good inside, like I want to be a better person. I know, I argue with you, fight with you, even go as far as stabbing you with words. Forget guns and knives, words can kill by themselves just fine. I don't mean it. I never do. You are so pure. Sometimes I'm afraid I will taint that just by being around you. You are so strong. In every way that counts.  
  
I want to be something better than before  
  
you showed me what we should all be fighting for  
  
can you tell me why I always see your face  
  
you are kinda like a supernatural kind of place  
  
I've told you that I love you. I've told you seriously. I've been silly about it. You have even put me to tears when I have told you after our fights. I don't understand how I could love you when I didn't even know you. The real you. The you that I have wanted for as long as I can remember. I have always tried to be patient saying to myself "He will tell me one day.'' I said that to myself for over a year. Finally it hit me that I was on the verge of losing you. I don't think I was entirly convinced I ever had you. Love hurts. It always leaves this pit in my stomach and I can't laugh or eat or even cry. I'm just numb. So I tried to reach out and when you noticed, you pulled away even further. And further.  
  
Reaching out, reaching out  
  
you are the one  
  
reaching out, reaching out  
  
you are the one reaching out  
  
By then I was pretty much in a hysterical state of mind and I went from "loving girlfriend" to "psycho-bitch". I don't think that will ever be forgotten. Forgiven maybe. Not forgotten. Sheesh. Sometimes I feel like I am holding you back. You've told me that was not true in the past, but come on who are you kidding? I've always held you back. Did you put up with it because you saw something in me? What in my whole exisitance, what did you see in me that made you fall in love with me? And why does it not kill you as much as it does me?  
  
consciousness you're killing me  
  
I understand the clarity  
  
I have never understood how you do this every night. You are different. You chose this. You were not born with superpowers. You are human in every aspect. You were not chosen by some supreme god to be Robin before you even came into existance. Your fate did not always say you were destined to be this. Or did it? Maybe in all of the cosmos God looked to you and said "You will be created to be an instrument of good" or something really... supernatural like that.  
  
Now I can see how you touch so many lives  
  
you are the way to that other space and time  
  
I can feel you everytime I see your face  
  
you are kinda like a supernatural kind of place  
  
Do you know how much I see your face? I see you everywhere. It freaks me out! Really! I can't help it, I just turn around and there you are. But then it sucks because I know it is not really you. Once I coulda sworn I saw you at this funeral, but I know it was just was because I had recently seen you.  
  
We are the same  
  
follow through reality  
  
it's coming down... we can't forget about it  
  
typical, it's not what it seems  
  
another day inside the dream  
  
I love you. I think you love me. It hurts, it really does, but I am willing to stick it our if you are. Other people say "kids" our age are too young to fall in love. You know what I say? I say that yes, we are young, but time flies by so quickly that you never know if the next breath you take is your last, so why waste time by trying to justify something like love? You have made me who I am today. I used to be this little girl who thought it was such a thrill to hang out with Batman and Robin. You showed me how much it means to save a life. I am no longer in it for the thrill (well, maybe a little, but not as much anymore). I can never repay you. All I can do is reach out to you and pray that you meet me halfway and reach out, too. Even if it costs me everything, I will reach you.  
  
... so here it comes consuming me ... 


End file.
